


Wieder einmal Wochenende ...

by LadyMorgan



Series: Das Spiel der ... Zwei Engel ohne Flügel [41]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Plug, BDSM, Catheters, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Punishment, Reward, Sub Gabriel
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-03-18 14:17:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13683393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgan/pseuds/LadyMorgan
Summary: „Weißt du, warum ich dich bestraft habe?“„Nein, my love“, kam es etwas zögerlich und Gabe atmete zitternd ein.„Du sagtest, du wärst eine Enttäuschung für mich.  Ich möchte, daß du so etwas nie wieder sagst oder auch nur denkst.“Es kostete sie alle Kraft, um nicht einfach sein Halsband abzunehmen, ihren Mann zu umarmen und mit ihm zu weinen.





	1. Chapter 1

 

In Gedanken klopfte sich Gabriel auf die Schulter, als er seine Frau in dem edlen Stuhl aus dunkelbraunem Holz sitzen sah. Er fand ihn in einem kleinen Laden und hatte sich sofort seine Herrin darauf bildlich vorgestellt. Seitdem zierte das Möbelstück das Spielzimmer.

Eva fühlte sich auf ihrem Thron wohl, überkreuzte ihre Beine und legte ihre Arme auf die Armlehnen.

„Zieh deine Kleidung aus, langsam, schau dabei in meine Augen!“

Gabriel machte keine Show daraus, aber durch diesen Blick, den ihm Eva schenkte fühlte er sich am Ende noch nackter als er ohnehin war.

Ihr fester Blick war hungrig und er fühlte wie sich sein Herzschlag beschleunigte und sich das Blut in den unteren Regionen sammelte.

Er versank in ihren rehbraunen Augen und verschränkte seine Hände hinter dem Rücken.

„Perfekt …“

Diese Worte waren nur geflüstert aber sie ließen in Gabriel die Schmetterlinge im Bauch ihre Kreise ziehen.

Er hielt ihrem Blick noch immer stand bevor er das Kommando bekam auf die Knie zu gehen.

Langsam stand sie auf und diese Eleganz die sie ausstrahlte ließ ihn erschaudern.

Sie stand vor ihm und er wagte nicht aufzusehen, aber wenn er die Augen schloss konnte er sich jedes Detail vorstellen.

Mit den Fingerknöcheln streichelte sie sanft seine Wange und fuhr durch seine Haare, bevor sie leicht daran zog und ihn damit zwang sie anzusehen. Ihre Finger glitten wieder an seiner Wange herunter, strichen kurz über seine Lippen und verweilten am Kinn. Ihr Griff war zärtlich aber fest und Gabe stieß einen zitternden Atemstoß aus. Ein Daumen zog leicht an seiner Unterlippe bevor er wieder losließ. Es hatte etwas unheimlich Erotisches an sich und die Luft schien zu knistern.

„Aufmachen“, sagte Eva sanft und gehorsam ließ Gabe sein Kinn fallen.

Ein Daumen fand den Weg in seine Mundhöhle und übte leichten Druck auf seine Zunge aus.

„Zumachen.“

Die leichte Berührung auf seinen Geschmacksknospen war elektrisierend und er konnte nicht anders als seine Lippen fest um diesen Daumen zu schließen.

Er wusste nicht, ob er sollte und so wartete er bis sie ihm ein Zeichen gab.

Mit Hingabe leckte, saugte und nippte er an der ganzen Länge, schloss seine Augen und stellte sich vor Cas vor sich zu haben, dem er den Blow job seines Lebens verpasste und er wurde steinhart. Dass er mit seinen Gedanken abschweifte, blieb aber auch Eva nicht verborgen und sie kniff die Augen zusammen.

Der Daumen war plötzlich mit einem nassen Geräusch aus seinem Mund verschwunden und er fühlte sich schuldig. Beschämt senkte er die Augen und ärgerte sich über sich selber, sich nicht unter Kontrolle gehabt zu haben.

Mit einem Ruck an seinen Haaren zog sie seinen Kopf zurück und zischte:

„Ungezogener angel!“

„Es tut mir leid, my love.“

„Ich weiß. Aber das schützt dich auch nicht vor einer Strafe. Denn, wie willst du es sonst lernen? Was mache ich nur mit dir …“

 

Wieder umrundete sie ihn und er wusste, dass sie auf diese Fragen keine Antwort erwartete. Aber die Aufregung schickte ununterbrochen Stromstöße durch seinen Körper, ließ ihn leicht zittern.

Dann stoppte sie und setzte sich wieder in ihren Stuhl.

„Hände auf die Oberschenkel und dort bleiben sie die gesamte Zeit, Augen auf den Boden und du wirst erst dann wieder aufsehen wenn ich es dir erlaube, alles klar?“

„Ja, my love.“

Viel mehr als ihre Schuhe bekam er nicht zu sehen und er konnte sich nur vorstellen, was Eva machte als er das Summen eines Vibrators und gleich darauf ein Stöhnen hörte.

Er war so nahe dran hochzusehen, aber beherrschte sich im letzten Augenblick.

In jeder anderen Situation würde er es begrüßen, wenn sich seine Frau selber befriedigte. Aber nicht so. Nicht ohne dass er es wollte und schon gar nicht wenn er dabei nicht zusehen konnte. Frustriert fing er an zu wimmern. Aber … ein cleverer Schachzug ihrerseits.

Es war komplett still im Raum. Nur das schwere Atmen Gabriels, das Stöhnen Evas und die kleinen Geräusche des Vibrators auf nasser Haut waren zu hören.

Gabriels Schwanz pochte und er fühlte einen Tropfen seiner Lust, der sich seinen Weg aus seinem Schlitz machte, bevor er auf seinen Oberschenkel tropfte und ihn erschaudern ließ. Er wollte es so dringend. Sehen oder anfassen. Oder beides. So dringend.

„Vielleicht sollte ich dich einfach so lassen und es mir selber besorgen“, hörte er die Stimme seiner Frau die ihn neckte, „aber dann verpasse ich das Vergnügen dich zum Schreien zu bringen“

Die Worte hallten in seinem Kopf, denn vor Erregung wurde ihm schon fast schwindelig. Gabriel schloss seine Augen und hörte nur noch seinen Herzschlag.

 

„Du bist heute ziemlich unkonzentriert, wir werden jede Menge Spaß haben. Das heißt, ich werde meinen Spaß haben.“

Diese Worte rissen ihn aus den Gedanken und er sah was er gerade machte. Seine Hand hatte sich unkontrolliert hinaufbewegt und sich um seinen Penis gelegt.

_‚Verdammt!‘_

„Gut. Zeit für deine nächste Lektion. Sieh mich an.“

Er bemerkte, dass sie wieder bekleidet dasaß als wäre nichts passiert und ihn schmunzelnd betrachtete. Immer wieder erstaunte es ihn, dass seine Frau sich so gut unter Kontrolle hatte.

Sie rutschte an die Sesselkante, spreizte die Beine und hob ihren Rock.

Unbewusst leckte er sich über die Lippen und konnte seinen Blick nicht abwenden.

Von der vorangegangenen Aktivität feucht glänzend lag das Paradies nicht einmal eine Armlänge entfernt vor ihm aber er wagte nicht sich zu bewegen. Nichts würde er jetzt lieber tun, als sein Gesicht tief in ihr zu vergraben, ihren Duft einzuatmen und sie zu lecken bis sie vollkommen trocken war.

„Hier bin ich“, grinste sie hämisch und Gabriel sah auf, „und jetzt komm her.“

Gabe rutschte näher heran, die Hände noch immer auf den Oberschenkeln. So dicht, bis sie sich beinahe berührten, nur gestoppt durch ein Fingertippen auf seine Brust.

Ihre Gesichter waren sich so nahe und Eva konnte das schnelle Atmen ihres Mannes auf ihrer Haut spüren. Nur einige Zentimeter und ihre Lippen würden sich treffen.

Sie griff seine Hände und legte sie auf die Armlehnen, umfasste seine Handgelenke und fuhr mit ihren Händen über seine Oberarme zu seinen Schultern.

Überwältigt von dem Gefühl endlich berührt zu werden schloss er leise stöhnend seine Augen. Evas Hände wanderten über seine Brust und berührten kurz die messerscharfen Nippel. Das plötzliche Keuchen ihres Mannes schoss wie ein Blitz durch ihren Körper und sie verbiss sich ein Stöhnen.

_‚So wunderschön. So perfekt. Wenn du wüsstest, wie sehr du mich anmachst‘_

Oh wie sie diese Momente liebte. Langsam und mit Genuss sog sie jede Regung ihres Liebsten tief in sich auf und die Tatsache dass er so empfänglich für ihre Berührungen war, ließ ihr Herz einen Doppelsalto schlagen.

Seine Erregung zu spüren die sich mit ihrer vermischte.

Sein Flehen in seinen Augen zu lesen, ihn endlich von dieser bittersüßen Qual zu erlösen.

Seine bedingungslose Liebe zu erfahren, die er so offen zeigte und ihr erlaubte, alles mit ihm zu machen.

All das war der Beweis für sein unendliches Vertrauen. Und wieder einmal war sie sich sicher dass sie alles schaffen, was das Schicksal bereithalten würde. Gemeinsam.

 

„Gut. So läuft es. Du wirst dich hier vor mir selber befriedigen. Alles was du dafür bekommst, ist meine Handfläche. Behalte deine Hände dort wo sie sind und meine dort wo ich sie hinlege.“

„Ich habe verstanden my love.“

„Gut. Nimm dir die Zeit die du brauchst.“

Heftig nickend war sich Gabriel sicher, dass es nur einer winzigen Berührung bedurfte um abzuspritzen, noch dazu wo sich ihm so ein Anblick zwischen den Schenkeln seiner Frau bot. Eine Hoffnung würde zerstört, als Eva ihren Rock wieder herunterzog und die andere ließ auch nicht lange auf sich warten.

Als Eva endlich ihre Hand um seinen schmerzhaft harten Penis legte, den Griff lockerte und nur ihre Handfläche ohne Regung dort beließ hätte er vor Frustration schreien können.

„Ich … ich brauche“, wimmerte er und sah sie flehend an.

„Willst du meine Anweisungen noch einmal hören?“

„Nein … my love.“

„Dann mach weiter.“

Verzweifelt bewegte er seine Hüften vorwärts und vorsichtig stieß er gegen ihren lockeren Griff.

Immer und immer wieder. Es kostete ihn enorme Anstrengung auch nur ein bißchen Stimulation zu bekommen und er keuchte innerhalb weniger Sekunden. Die nötige Reibung, die er sich erhofft hatte blieb aus, denn Eva bewegte ihre Hand nicht einen Millimeter.

Die Position war ungeschickt, wenn nicht sogar tollpatschig und wenn er nicht so geil gewesen wäre, wäre das hier vielleicht auch etwas peinlich gewesen.

Eva musste sich konzentrieren um ihre Hand dortzubehalten wo sie war und nicht einfach fest zuzupacken.

Aber das war alles was sie ihm gab und es musste ihm genügen. Denn sie bestimmte die Regeln. Wenn er es wollte musste er sich dafür anstrengen.

Und genau das war es, was Eva imponierte. Gabe war ein Kämpfer. Egal wobei. Ansonsten wäre er heute nicht da wo er war. Und wenn er dazumal nicht um Eva gekämpft hätte, wäre sie heute nicht an seiner Seite.

 

Eva beobachtete eine Schweißperle die sich ihren Weg von seiner Stirn über seine Augenbraue machte und an seinem Nasenrand entlanglief, an seiner Oberlippe kurz Pause machte, bevor sie auf ihren Oberschenkel tropfte.

Gabriels Knie taten weh, er biss seine Zähne zusammen und spürte seine Muskeln jammern.

Er stieß so fest er konnte, aber er konnte nur Reibung im oberen Teil seines Schwanzes bekommen. Stöhnend und schnaufend kniff er seine Augen zusammen aber er bettelte nicht ein Mal und gab alles was er konnte.

Es war nicht einfach, dafür aber sehr umständlich und mühevoll.

Aber sein Aufwand wurde auch belohnt und nach und nach kam er in einen Rhythmus und spürte seinen Höhepunkt herannahen.

Seine Arme schmerzten und fingen beinahe an zu krampfen, von der Anstrengung das meiste Gewicht von ihm zu tragen. Sein Atem klang beinahe als würde er Asthma haben und er hatte Tränen der Verzweiflung in den Augen.

Als er dachte es ginge nicht mehr und er würde es niemals schaffen lehnte sich Eva etwas weiter nach vorne und leckte leicht über seine Ohrmuschel.

„Genauso … Das ist es …“

Sie lüftete wieder ihren Rock und das war alles was er brauchte.

„Mach weiter“, flüsterte sie und sah das Funkeln in seinen Augen, „sieh mich an. Komm für mich.“

 

Für Eva war es der schönste Anblick. Zu sehen, wenn der Orgasmus über Gabriel hereinbrach.

Wenn er für ein paar Sekunden an die Decke schaute und kurz die Augen schloss.

Wenn sich sein Körper anspannte und die Adern auf seinen Armen heraustraten, weil er sich so krampfhaft in die Armlehnen klammerte.

Wenn er nach Luft schnappte und etwas sagen wollte, aber kein Wort seine bebenden Lippen verließ.

Dieser kurze ungläubige Blick wenn in seinem Körper ein Feuerwerk explodierte.

Es war gar nicht so einfach ihren Blick standzuhalten, denn Gabriel sah bereits Sterne vor seinen Augen. Er konnte sich beinahe nicht mehr konzentrieren, hörte aus weiter Ferne Evas Stimme. Aber er sah sie die ganze Zeit an. Sah die Hitze in ihrer Augen, die Bewunderung. Hörte die leisen aber bestimmten Worte des Lobes und Stolzes die er so liebte. Dann brach er zusammen in die wartenden Arme seiner Frau.

Nur langsam kam er wieder zu völligem Bewusstsein und spürte die sanften Hände seiner Geliebten die liebevoll über seine verschwitzten Haare streichelten.

 

„Hey, da bist du ja wieder“, lächelte sie und half ihm auf.

Er setzte sich auf das Bett und trank gierig als ihm Eva eine Flasche hinhielt.

„Langsam“, mahnte sie aber er winkte ab, „andererseits …“

Bei diesen Worten wurde Gabriel stutzig und fragte sich was seine Frau vorhatte.

Zugegeben, was Eva als Nächstes geplant hatte machte sie selber ein wenig nervös und noch nie hatte sie sich über ein Thema so ausführlich im Internet schlau gemacht wie über das Legen eines Katheters.

Sie hatte Gabriel schon einmal einen gelegt, aber nur kurz und er fand es auch eigentlich toll … aber es kursierten einfach zu viele Horrorstories im Internet.

 

„Setz dich auf den Stuhl!“

Als Eva die ganzen Instrumente bereitlegte schluckte Gabriel erneut aber die Aufregung an das Folgende war sehr groß.

„Alles was ich von dir brauche ist, dass du dich entspannst. Aber den hier“, sie deutete auf seine Erektion und schnippte sie kurz an, „will ich schlaff haben, in einer Minute. Ansonsten sorge ich dafür.“

Ihre Methode mit dem Eisbeutel kannte er nur zu gut, aber es half auch nichts als sie ihn so durchdringlich ansah.

Also schloss er die Augen, versuchte sich zu entspannen und an was anderes zu denken.

Nur an was? Zuerst probierte er es wieder mit Rechenaufgaben.

„30 Sekunden“

_‚Verdammt. Stress‘_

In solchen Momenten … in diesem Raum kamen natürlich die falschen Bilder in sein Gedächtnis. Und Zeitdruck. Da half auch das ganze Entspannen nichts.

Also kniff er sich selber in die Brustwarze und zwar so fest dass seine Augen tränten. Aber es hatte den erwünschten Erfolg und er erntete von seiner Frau einen anerkennenden Blick.

 

„Gut. Fangen wir an.“

Mit Handschuhen bewaffnet desinfizierte sie alles ordnungsgemäß. Das was sie auf keinen Fall wollte war, dass irgendetwas schief ging. Sie würde sich das niemals verzeihen.

Dann nahm sie eine Spritze und injizierte viel Gleitgel. Lieber zuviel als zu wenig.

Der Weg in die Blase war lang. Sie atmete noch einmal tief durch und nahm einen 3-lumigen sterilen Katheter aus der Verpackung.

Langsam und vorsichtig schob sie ihn gefühlvoll vorwärts und ließ dabei ihren Mann nie aus den Augen. Wachsam, jede Reaktion zu beobachten und sofort zu stoppen.

Zwei kleine Widerstände galt es zu überwinden aber als die ersten Tropfen aus dem Schlauch kamen wusste sie erstens, dass sie auch in der Blase gelandet war und zweitens, dass alles geklappt hatte.

Durch den zweiten Ausgang spritze sie etwas sterile Kochsalzlösung um den innenliegenden Ballon etwas aufzublasen damit der Schlauch nicht mehr herausrutschen konnte und klemmte ihn ab.

 

Die Prozedur kannte er bereits. Zugegeben am Anfang war es ein verdammt unglaublich geiles  Gefühl. Als der Schlauch zum ersten Knick kam und sie seinen Penis niederdrückte um weiterzukommen hielt er kurz die Luft an. Es brannte ein wenig aber nicht wirklich unangenehm.

Er spürte das Kribbeln, als sich der Schlauch in seinem Inneren immer weiter vorantastete und sich schließlich durch die Prostata schlängelte.  Das war der Zeitpunkt wo er laut zu stöhnen anfing und sich auf die Unterlippe biss.  

„Beweg dich nicht, sonst schnalle ich dich fest“, sagte sie scharf und er nickte.

Das letzte Stück und der letzte Schließmuskel. Das ziepte nochmals ein wenig und dann verspürte er einen unglaublichen Drang zu urinieren. Konnte aber nicht, weil es blockiert war.

Eva war geduldig, keine ruckartigen Bewegungen. Darum liebte er sie und vertraute ihr vollkommen.

„Gut gemacht. Wir sind da.“

„Oh Gott“, knurrte er als Eva die Klemme löste, nachdem sie einen Beutel angeschlossen hatte.

Das erlösende Gefühl war unbeschreiblich. Schon beinahe ein kleiner Orgasmus.

„Ich werde deine Blase jetzt spülen. Dafür werde ich ein paar Mal Kochsalzlösung hineinspritzen und wieder herausziehen.“

Eva schmunzelte als sie sah, dass Gabriel das sehr genoss, aber da sie fand, dass er sich zuviel bewegte schnallte sie ihn an Händen, Beinen und Bauch fest.

Peinlich war es ihm mittlerweile nicht mehr aber so prickelnd fand er es auch nicht, als sie ihm den Urinbeutel zeigte. Was für eine Wahl hatte er? Solange er den Inhalt nicht trinken musste.

„Und jetzt sehen wir mal wieviel deine Blase aushält.“

Ihr diabolisches Grinsen machte Gabriel ein wenig Angst und er öffnete den Mund um zu protestieren, schloss ihn aber wieder ohne etwas zu sagen. Was für eine Wahl hatte er?

„350ml. Wie fühlst du dich?“

Das Gefühl, wenn die volle Blase auf die Prostata drückte, kannte wohl jeder Mann. Ein heißer Schauer jagte den anderen und Gabe befand sich inmitten eines Fast-Dauer-Orgasmus-Zustandes.

„Ich lass dich kurz alleine, dann machen wir weiter.“

_‚Von mir aus kannst du dir auch länger Zeit lassen‘_

Das einzige Problem war nur, dass er sich nicht bewegen konnte. Und das machte ihn nach einigen Minuten wahnsinnig und das erregende Gefühl wurde zur Qual. Und er war sich sicher, dass Eva das wusste. Er unterschätzte sie immer wieder.

Hilflos zerrte er an den Fesseln aber er konnte sich nirgendwo die dringend benötigte Reibung verschaffen.

 

„Nenn mir eine Zahl zwischen 20 und 50.“

Gabriel überlegte eine Weile, denn er wusste, dass dieses Spiel fast nie gut ausging.

„Ich kann auch entscheiden“, schmunzelte sie und er seufzte.

„30.“

„Ich will, dass du mitzählst.“

Dann drückte Eva 30 Mal auf seinen Bauch, bis er zu ächzen und jammern anfing. Gabriel zählte brav mit und am Anfang war es ein geiles Gefühl, aber diese süße Quälerei wurde immer unangenehmer.

„Bitte bind mich los.“

Aus dem Jammern wurde ein Flehen aber Eva schüttelte den Kopf.

Stattdessen nahm sie erneut die große Spritze und füllte weitere 50 ml in seine Blase.

„Hör zu jammern auf, ansonsten bekommst du die restlichen 100 ml auch noch und einen Gag.“

„Ich platze gleich“, murmelte er qualvoll.

„Tust du nicht. Glaub mir.“

Mit eingecremten Fingern drang Eva nacheinander in seinen Anus ein und erntete ein tiefes Stöhnen von ihrem Mann. Die Erregung die sich in Wellen im ganzen Körper ausbreitete spürte er viel intensiver und verlor beinahe seinen Verstand.

„Ich muss …“, keuchte er und zerrte an seinen Fixierungen.

Das Druckgefühl war kaum mehr auszuhalten und die Stimulation seiner Prostata tat ihr Übriges. Gabriel hatte das Gefühl seit Stunden am Abgrund zu stehen und wollte nur noch Erlösung.

Er war mittlerweile schweißnass und sein Herz schlug in einem gefährlichen Tempo.

„Bitte my love … ich kann nicht mehr“, wimmerte er und Tränen der Anstrengung schimmerten in seinen Augen. Zur Belohnung bekam er dann noch einen Knebel in den Mund.

Warum, das erfuhr er einige Minuten später.

Aber Eva liebte es ihn an den Rand seiner Grenzen zu bringen und übte nur noch mit einem Finger Druckbewegungen auf seine Prostata aus. Und weil es ihr Spaß machte, ihn so zu sehen, rutschten ihre Finger auch versehentlich ein paar Mal auf seine komplett gefüllte Blase.

 

„Ich zähle von 10 rückwärts und dann lässt du alles los“, erbarmte sie sich schließlich da er kurz vor einer Ohnmacht stand, „sieh mich an!“

Am ganzen Körper zitternd musste er sich unglaublich konzentrieren denn diese Gefühle die durch seinen Körper strömten überwältigten ihn beinahe.

Auf der einen Seite wollte er, dass dieses Gefühl nie aufhören würde, denn es war nur geil. Auf der anderen Seite kam er sich vor wie auf dem elektrischen Stuhl, festgeschnallt, sich windend und wünschend, dass es zu Ende gehen würde.

Eva löste bei eins die Klammer und spürte die rhythmischen Verkrampfungen um ihren Finger.

Sie musste innerlich grinsen. Liebte es wenn Gabriel seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf ließ, aber ab und zu überlegte sie sich, was wohl die Nachbarn denken würden.

Gabriel hatte zwar den Raum gut isoliert, aber man wusste ja nie und es war ja nicht der Fall, dass Gabriel unbekannt war. Nichts wäre peinlicher als im Internet zu lesen, dass Eva ihren Mann foltern würde.

 

Eine völlig neue Erfahrung für Gabriel. Er zählte die Sekunden und hatte das Gefühl, beinahe zu platzen.

Zwischendurch hatte er sogar Zeit darüber nachzudenken, was zuerst gekommen war. Aus eigener Erfahrung wusste er, dass er entweder pinkeln oder nur abspritzen konnte. Aber ehrlich, es war nur eine erregende Welle und Erleichterung.

Gabe hatte keine Ahnung danach und konnte die Frage, was zuerst kam, nicht mehr beantworten.

Diese Frage blieb genauso ungelöst wie die Frage: Was war zuerst da? Das Huhn oder das Ei?

Er schrie wie am Spieß und war dankbar für den Knebel. Sein gesamter Körper zitterte und jeder einzelne Muskel war angespannt.

Für kurze Zeit hatte er sogar die Befürchtung, dass er auschecken würde.

Was er noch wusste, war, dass sich sein Sperma irgendwie den Weg an dem Katheter vorbeigequetscht hatte, und zugegebenermaßen, es tat es ein bisschen weh, aber es war auch eines der schönsten Gefühle, die er je erlebt hatte.

Es war nicht so angenehm, als Eva den Katheter herauszog, aber er biss die Zähne zusammen und zeigte es nicht. Weil die letzten Minuten? Stunden? Waren alles wert.

Eva kam bei diesem Anblick auch, genoss aber wie immer ihren Orgasmus still.

Tränen der Erleichterung liefen seine Wangen entlang und es dauerte lange bis er sich von seinen Zuckungen erholt hatte.   Mit dem Ende des flexiblen Schlauches floss auch sein verbliebenes Sperma heraus und er stöhnte vor kompletter sexueller Befriedigung. Dann löste sie ihm die Fesseln und nahm das Halsband ab.

„Geh duschen und dann komm essen, wir machen morgen weiter. Ich denke, für heute habe ich dich fertiggemacht.“

„Ja, das hast du und es war wie immer der Wahnsinn. Danke Honey. Ich liebe dich.“

Zärtlich küsste er sie und hüpfte stöhnend und ächzend vom Stuhl.

Mit immer noch sehr wackeligen Beinen stieg er unter die Dusche und schloss seine Augen.

Er ließ das warme Wasser über sein Gesicht prasseln und dachte über die letzten Stunden nach. Seine Frau war wie eine Droge und sie hatte ihn abhängig gemacht.

„Na wie geht es dir?“, schmunzelte sie als er sie von hinten umarmte.

„Es brennt beim pinkeln, aber sonst ist alles gut“, lachte er und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf den Hals.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, das ist normal. Du musst heute nur viel trinken.“


	2. Chapter 2

Der Hintern ruhte auf den Fersen, die Zehenspitzen berührten den warmen Boden. Der Rücken war durchgestreckt und die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt. Der Kopf gesenkt, die Augen auf den Boden gerichtet und die Atmung ging regelmäßig. So wartete er nur auf das Kommando, sie endlich ansehen zu dürfen.

„My love“, sagte er mit fester Stimme und beugte sich hinunter um ihre Schuhe zu küssen.

Das Spiel hatte begonnen. Er gab seine Kontrolle ab und das machte ihn glücklich. Er musste in seinem Job immer stark sein. Anweisungen geben. Die Kontrolle und Übersicht behalten.

Gabriel brauchte das als Druck- und Stressabbau. Er brauchte das um loszulassen zu können. Es war ein unglaublich emotionales Gefühl für ihn sich vollkommen in Evas Hände zu begeben.

Körper, Geist, Seele.

In diesen Momenten fühlte er sich so verletzlich, aber gleichzeitig so frei. Es war wie in einem Drogenrausch. Eva war gütig, aber auch streng.

Er musste sich auch in ihrer Beziehung vor seiner Frau nicht verstellen, aber hinter der schwarzen Tür war er nackter als nackt und konnte, durfte und musste seinen Emotionen freien Lauf lassen.

Wenn er in ihren Augen sah, dass sie glücklich war, war das für ihn ein genauso berauschendes Gefühl, als wenn sie ihm sagte wie gut er das machte, oder wie stolz sie auf ihn war. Ihr eine Freude zu machen, befriedigte seine Seele.

Sie hatten eine perfekte Beziehung außerhalb dieses Zimmers. Aber dieser Raum bot beiden die Möglichkeit ihre Phantasien, Neigungen, Wünsche und Träume zu leben und diese Abwechslung gab ihrer Beziehung noch den zusätzlichen Kick. Und das Spiel mit dem Unerwarteten, es hatte für beide einen besonderen Reiz.

Kurz gesagt: Den beiden wurde nie langweilig.

Er konnte alles, was sich in ihm aufgestaut hatte, einfach gehen lassen.

Hormone wurden ausgeschüttet, er konnte Emotionen verarbeiten, vergessen, erzeugen, fühlen. Absolute Verantwortungslosigkeit.

Die Gewissheit, dass da jemand aufpasste, sich sorgte, sich kümmerte. Immer sicherstellte, dass es ihm gut ging. Seine Körpersprache kannte und verstand.

Wenn sich Gabriel während des Spieles verspannte hielt Eva kurz inne und half ihm sich wieder zu entspannen. Sie legte großen Wert so oft es ging Körperkontakt herzustellen und wenn es nur eine Hand war, die auf seinem Oberschenkel lag.

Bedingungsloses Vertrauen und Hingabe auf beiden Seiten.

Jeder sollte auf seine Art und Weise glücklich werden können, ohne sich dafür schämen zu müssen und wenn auch noch beide Partner Spaß daran hatten, war es nur perfekt.

Es tat gut, so etwas nicht unterdrücken zu müssen.

Ihm persönlich machte das nur Spaß, wenn er sich dabei auch sicher war, dass es auch der Partnerin Spaß machte und in Eva hatte er diesen Menschen gefunden. Es machte ihn glücklich und stolz.

Sie war nicht nur seine Frau, sondern seine Seelenverwandte.

Im Laufe der Zeit hatten beide viel dazugelernt. Ständig auf der Suche nach neuen Ideen, neuen Anregungen. Eva natürlich mehr als Gabriel.

Miteinander zu reden, nachzufragen, zu erkennen wie weit man gehen konnte, gutes Weinen von schlechtem unterscheiden, alles das war unheimlich wichtig.

Den Weg miteinander zu gehen hieß, vor allem beobachten, reflektieren, akzeptieren, ja .... auch verzeihen, denn es konnte immer etwas schief gehen und einer der beiden könnte anders auf eine Situation reagieren als geplant, aber vor allen Dingen lernen und aneinander und miteinander wachsen.

Und diese Erfahrung, die beide miteinander teilten, hatte sie noch mehr zusammengeschweißt. Nicht nur körperlich, vor allem auf emotionaler Ebene.

 

„Nachdem ich dich gestern auf Wolken habe schweben lassen, habe ich mich dazu entschieden heute wieder etwas härter durchzugreifen. Sieh mich an.“

„Ja, my love.“

Dieses Bild das sich ihm bot schickte sofort wieder Blitze durch seinen Körper.

Seine Frau war einfach nur schön, bezaubernd, atemberaubend. Ihre roten Haare hatte sie zu einem Knoten gesteckt und sah strenger aus als sonst. Mit dezent geschminkten roten Lippen schenkte sie ihm ein Lächeln.

Er konnte nicht anders als seinen Blick schweifen zu lassen.

Sie trug wieder Latexhandschuhe die bis zu den Ellbogen reichten und sah einfach aus wie eine Göttin. Seine Göttin. Sein ein und alles.

Und die Gerte, mit der sie locker an ihre Strümpfe klopfte, nicht unbedingt sein Lieblingsaccessoire, aber passend.

 

„Steh auf. Dort rüber.“

Mit einem Kopfnicken deutete sie ihn die Ecke und er ließ sich bereitwillig an den Flaschenzug fesseln.

„Ich möchte gerne ein Spiel spielen“, sagte sie harmonisch und streichelte über seinen Rücken während sie ihn langsam umrundete.

„Nenn mir eine Zahl zwischen 20 und 40.“

„33.“

Es  kam wie aus der Pistole geschossen, denn Gabriel hatte sich vorgenommen bei diesen Spielchen nicht darüber nachzudenken, denn er erfuhr ja ohnehin im Vorhinein nicht worum es ging.

Eva holte sich 3 Päckchen mit Wäscheklammern aus Holz und Gabriel runzelte skeptisch und leicht schockiert die Stirn.

„Bald ist Weihnachten und ich werde heute üben meinen Christbaum zu schmücken. Beiß die Zähne zusammen, 33 ist ja schon heftig.“

Belustigt grinsend nahm sie die Klammern aus der Verpackung und begann.

Es gab Stellen die ziepten besonders schön. Oberschenkelinnenseiten zum Beispiel.

Danach ging sie ein paar Schritte zurück und betrachtete sich ihr Werk und den Mann der zu zappeln anfing.

Erleichtert atmete er durch als sie anfing die Klammern wieder abzunehmen.

Die kleinen Biester taten schon weh, aber er empfand es nicht so schlimm, als wenn er nur die Brustklammern trug, denn so verteilte sich der Schmerz wenigstens im ganzen Körper. Aber dann stoppte sie und ließ die restlichen zehn an seinem Körper.

„Ahh“, knurrte er und warf den Kopf in den Nacken.

Er konzentrierte sich auf seine Atmung bis ihn ein erneuter Schmerz durchzuckte und er die Augen wieder aufmachte die er unbewusst geschlossen hatte.

Seine Frau hatte begonnen die restlichen Klammern mit der Gerte abzuschlagen. Nacheinander fielen sie mit einem lauten Klicken zu Boden.

„Einsammeln und dann auf den Bock“, sagte sie gelassen, nachdem sie ihn wieder losgemacht hatte.

Das war keine Bitte sondern eine Anweisung und Gabe nickte stumm bevor er antwortete.

 

„Nächsten Samstag kommt Donna vorbei. Sie will sich mit uns unterhalten. Vielleicht auch ein paar Dinge ausprobieren. Du wirst als Versuchskaninchen zur Verfügung stehen!“

Ganz nebenbei, als sie ihm einen Plug in seinen Hintern schob, erzählte sie ihm das und merkte sofort wie Gabriel sich versteifte.

„Bitte nicht“, erwiderte er schockiert und schüttelte den Kopf.

Es war eine Sache mit Cas und Dean, aber sich vor Donna nackt zu zeigen, und schlimmer, Donna zu zeigen, was Eva mit ihm alles machte … und … Er ging offen mit seiner Sexualität um, keine Frage. Aber hier meldete sich doch sein Schamgefühl.

Natürlich würde Eva das nicht machen ohne das mit ihrem Mann zu besprechen. Mit Gabriel, nicht mit ihrem Sub, aber ihn ein bißchen damit zu necken gefiel ihr.

„Bitte nicht“, wimmerte er noch einmal.

„Du wirst mich nicht missachten.“

„Natürlich nicht, my love … aber.“

„Wer macht die Regeln?“

„Du.“

„Worüber hast du in diesem Zimmer keine Kontrolle?“

„Was mit mir passiert.“

„Das ist richtig, angel“, erwiderte sie zufrieden und gab ihm einen Klaps auf den Hintern.

„Aber“, fing er noch einmal bittend an.

„Kein Wort mehr“, erwiderte Eva kalt und knebelte ihn.

In dieser Situation hatte das Ganze ohnehin keinen Zweck, also verschob er diese Gedanken einfach auf später. Später, wenn er mit ihr auf der Couch vor dem Fernseher saß und auch wieder mitreden durfte.

Dann schnallte sie ihn an Händen und Füßen fest und gab ihm eine Glocke in die Hand.

Zischend stieß er die Luft aus und zerrte an den Fesseln als ihn der Flogger traf. Er versuchte zwar auszuweichen, wusste aber genau, dass es zwecklos war und Zappeln alles vielleicht nur noch schlimmer machte.

„Willst du mehr?“, fragte sie, drückte den Handgriff des Floggers gegen den Plug, nur so viel um ihm einen Schauer durch den Körper zu jagen. Der Plug war nicht annähernd so groß um ihn dort zu berühren wo er es so dringend brauchte, aber jede kleine Bewegung ließ ihn an den Rand der Prostata vorbeiziehen um ihm ein wenig Lust zu verschaffen.

Unfähig durch den Knebel zu sprechen drückte er sich gegen den Griff des Floggers und bat sie stumm ihn weiter zu quälen. Er konnte förmlich ihr Grinsen hören und wartete auf den nächsten Schlag der erst einige Augenblicke später kam und ihn überrumpelte, sodass er in seinen mit Speichel getränkten Knebel schrie und sich irgendwie verschluckte.

Sofort nahm ihm Eva den Knebel ab und klopfte ihm auf den Rücken.

„Danke, my love. Geht wieder.“

Ein paar schnelle Schläge folgten und ließen ihn laut stöhnen. Die Schläge waren hart, aber nicht zu hart um ihm ernsthaft wehzutun. Eva hatte ein Gespür dafür, wieviel ihr Mann ertragen konnte.

Aber Gabe presste seine Finger fester um die Glocke und weigerte sich, sie fallen zu lassen. Natürlich schmerzte sein Arsch, aber das hielt seinen Penis nicht davon ab stolz und hart abzustehen und nach Aufmerksamkeit zu verlangen.

„Du bist gierig, angel.“

Gabriels Atem ging unregelmäßig und er japste kurz als der Flogger zärtlich seine Hoden streifte.

„Ich sollte geschmeichelt sein, dass du so gut darauf reagierst.“

„Danke my love. Ich will dich zufriedenzustellen“, murmelte er und neigte leicht den Kopf.

Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte er das amüsierte Schmunzeln seiner Geliebten sehen und er wusste dass das nichts Gutes für ihn bedeuten konnte.

„Ja ich weiß, aber ich kenne dich. Du bist oft zu aufgeregt und reagierst zu schnell.“

Er spürte den Griff der Peitsche zwischen seinen Beinen und stöhnte leise als Eva ihn damit immer wieder leicht berührte.

Gabriel sehnte sich danach, mehr Kontakt in diesem Bereich zu erwischen und bewegte sich unruhig.

„Siehst du was ich meine?“, lachte sie herablassend, „du willst das Tempo bestimmen. Du bist gierig und ungeduldig.“

„Nein, tut mir leid, my love“, protestierte er aber sein Körper sagte ihr etwas ganz anderes.

Diese federleichten Berührungen als ihre Finger über seine Haut tanzten genügten ihm und er drückte sich ihr erneut entgegen. Verlangte still nach mehr Aufmerksamkeit, mehr Reibung.

„Siehst du, was ich meine? Ein befriedigtes Spielzeug ist uninteressant“, wiederholte Eva überheblich, „du hast keine Selbstkontrolle. Und da ich mit dir noch nicht fertig bin, bin ich gezwungen dir damit zu helfen.“

„Nein. Bitte, ich tue was du sagst. Nimm das wieder ab“, jammerte und murrte er als ihm Eva seine sensiblen Teile abband. Es war unangenehm und tat in diesem Stadium wo er sich bereits befand weh. Und im gleichen Moment hasste er sich dafür, wie er gerade reagiert hatte.

Dann ging sie vor seinem Gesicht in die Hocke und ein Blick in ihre Augen genügte und er fühlte sich klein und wie ein Versager.

Er wollte doch gut sein, wollte alles richtig machen, wollte sie nicht enttäuschen.

„Ich werde ihn abnehmen, wenn ich es für richtig halte und keinen Moment früher.“

„Es tut mir leid, ich bin eine Enttäuschung für dich“, murmelte Gabe verzagt und senkte seine Augen.

Er war übersensibilisiert und spürte wie sich Tränen sammelten und seine Wangen entlangliefen. Aber Gabriel kümmerte das nicht, denn hier konnte er … hier musste er, so schärfte es ihm Eva immer wieder ein, seinen Emotionen freien Lauf lassen. Es war einer der Momente in denen er sich selber nicht helfen konnte, er hatte seine Gefühle nicht mehr im Griff.

Eva hatte das aus ihm gemacht und nein … er fand das nicht schlimm. Im Gegenteil. Seine Frau hatte es geschafft, dass er seine Gefühle zuzulassen konnte, gerade in diesen Momenten wo er ihr ergeben war.

 

Eva brach das Herz als sie ihn so reden hörte. Aber das konnte und wollte sie ihm auf keinen Fall durchgehen lassen.

„Denkst du ich würde mich mit einem perfekten Sub abgeben. Was hätte das für einen Sinn?“

Sie stand auf und holte sich den dicken Rohrstock und als sie sich wieder vor ihn kniete und er das gefürchtete Instrument in ihrer Hand sah schluckte er schwer.

„10!“

Das war alles was sie sagte.

„Und ich will, dass du darüber nachdenkst, warum ich dich bestrafe. Du wirst zählen.“

Als der erste Schlag niedersauste zuckte er zusammen. Immer und immer wieder. Auch seine Oberschenkel wurden nicht verschont. Sie schlug hart zu und er unterdrückte seine Schreie und presste die Augen fest zusammen.

Gabriel hielt sich mit aller Kraft an den Beinen des Strafbocks fest und Tränen liefen ununterbrochen über sein Gesicht. Selten, dass ihn seine Frau so stark auspeitschte.

Aber es tat ihm leid, dass sie sich seinetwegen schlecht fühlte, denn das merkte er in der Härte der Bestrafung.

Er hatte keinen dieser Schläge genossen. Es tat einfach nur weh und er war vielmehr tief traurig, weil er sie durch sein Verschulden tief enttäuscht und dazu gebracht hatte, ihn strafen zu müssen.

Zwischen den schmerzhaften Blitzen die seinen Körper durchzuckten versuchte Gabriel sich zu erinnern, warum er sie verärgert hatte, ihm fiel aber nicht ein was er falsch gemacht haben könnte aber er bedankte sich zum Schluss dafür … weil er es immer so machte.

Schwer atmend drückte er sich in das weiche Leder und stöhnte qualvoll.

Ob er es ungerecht fand? Stand nicht zur Debatte. Er hatte zu erdulden, was sich seine Frau einfallen ließ. Aber um ehrlich zu sein, er wusste den Grund nicht.

 

Eva hatte Tränen in den Augen und ihr Herz schmerzte mit jedem Schlag. Man sollte nicht bestrafen, wenn man die Wut im Bauch spürte, aber Gabriel war jetzt zu weit gegangen und sie musste ihm das zeigen.

„Danke, my love“, schluchzte Gabriel und Eva ließ mit zitternden Händen den Stock fallen.

Sie atmete einige Male durch um sich wieder zu sammeln, denn sie war es, die die Kontrolle behalten musste, die stark sein musste.

Dann kniete sie sich vor ihren Mann, hob mit dem Daumen sein Kinn an und sah in seine nassen, bernsteinfarbenen Augen. 

„Weißt du, warum ich dich bestraft habe?“

„Nein, my love“, kam es etwas zögerlich und Gabriel atmete zitternd ein und aus.

„Du sagtest, du wärst eine Enttäuschung für mich. Ich möchte, dass du so etwas nie wieder sagst oder auch nur denkst.“

Es kostete Eva in diesem Moment alle Kraft die sie hatte um nicht einfach sein Halsband abzunehmen, ihren Mann in die Arme zu schließen und mit ihm zu weinen. Aber auch in ihrer Rolle konnte sie ihm zeigen, dass er ihr alles bedeutete. Und so nahm sie sein Gesicht in ihre Hände und küsste ihn auf die Stirn.

„Nichts was du sagst, oder tust, könnte mich jemals enttäuschen. Nicht hier und nicht draußen vor der Tür. Du bist die wundervollste, bewundernswerteste und unglaublichste Person in meinem Leben und ich will, dass du niemals daran zweifelst!“ Sie strich mit dem Daumen seine Tränen weg und er nickte.

„Nein. Sag es!“

„Ja, ich habe verstanden. Ich danke dir, my love.“

Diese Worte waren ehrlich, diese Worte berührten beide ganz tief in ihrem Herzen. Er liebte seine Frau dafür, dass sie es schaffte ihn immer wieder aufzubauen. Ihm Verständnis entgegenzubringen und ihm wieder Mut zu machen wenn er an sich zweifelte.

„Ich bin stolz auf dich und ich liebe dich. Immer“, erwiderte sie mit einem Lächeln und drückte ihre Lippen auf seine.

Es war zwar ein Spiel für beide, aber es war auch so viel mehr als das. Es waren Momente wo beide ihre Seelen öffneten. Mehr noch als sonst.

 

Zischend zog er die Luft zwischen den zusammengepressten Zähnen ein, als sie ihm eine Salbe auf seinen geschundenen Hintern schmierte.

Zärtlich und behutsam massierte sie die Creme ein und küsste ihn auf die Hüften.

Traurig und klein hing sein Penis durch die Öffnung im Bock aber mit einigen geübten Handgriffen erwachte er wieder zum Leben. Wohlig stöhnend schloss Gabriel die Augen und relaxte mehr und mehr. Dann schloss die die Fesseln auf und entfernte den Plug aus seinem Hintern.

„Geh auf das Bett und knie dich hin.“

Inzwischen hatte Eva sich den Strap-On angeschnallt, knetete vorsichtig seinen schmerzenden Hintern und setzte die Spitze an.

„Ich will, dass du dich selber fickst“, sagte sie leise aber bestimmt.

Gabe bewegte sich rückwärts, leicht glitt der Dildo wieder in seine gedehnte Öffnung und er rutschte noch weiter nach hinten, um ihn tiefer in sich zu spüren.

„Das ist es … finde heraus was du magst, was sich gut anfühlt.“

Ein paar Minuten ließ sie ihn so weitermachen, dann übernahm sie das Ruder.

„Ja, das ist es“, hauchte sie während sie tief in ihn stieß.

Sie fühlte wie sich sein Orgasmus aufbaute als sie seine Prostata immer und immer wieder traf. Verzweifelt ballte er seine Hände zu Fäusten.  

Eva schloss die Augen und gab sich still ihren Gefühlen hin während sie sich beide durch den Orgasmus brachte. Hörte seine unterdrückten lustvollen Schreie. Spürte seinen Schweiß und seine Wärme. Fühlte seine Haut an ihrer.

„Leg dich hin, ich hole dir was zu trinken.“

Mit diesen Worten ließ sie ihren Mann ausgepowert am Bett liegen und breitete eine leichte Decke über ihm aus.

Diese Momente mochte er besonders gerne. Die Momente wenn sie sich über ihn beugte, ihm tief in die Augen sah und sicherstellte, dass es ihm auch gut ging.

 

„Warum hast du mich belohnt, my love?“, fragte Gabriel als er sich beruhigt hatte.

„Weil du mein guter Sub bist. Weil du deine Bestrafung so gut hingenommen hast. Weil du wunderbar und außergewöhnlich bist“, erwiderte sie liebevoll und löste sein Halsband bevor sie sich an seinen Rücken kuschelte und ihn fest an sich drückte, „und weil ich dich liebe.“

Fest umklammerte er ihre Handgelenke. Entweder um sich daran festzuhalten oder um sicherzustellen, dass sie genau dort blieben, wo sie waren.

Ja, jede Bestrafung wurde belohnt. Deshalb nahm er diese Strafen gerne an.

Und es sah so aus, als ob die Strafe auch etwas anderes bewirkt hatte. Weil seine Frau es wieder geschafft hatte und Gabriel sich durch die liebenden Worte wieder stark fühlte, und die Hitze in seinem Herzen entflammte wieder.

 

Im nächsten Teil ...

Sam wusste, dass Dean ein Geheimnis hatte und beinahe hätte das ihre Freundschaft zerstört

 


End file.
